Dealing With It
by Sonic9234
Summary: Oneshot. It wasn't that he was anti-social, it was that no one ever wanted to take the time to get to know him. Novelization and slight spinoff of Mangaverse on chapter #5.
1. Chapter 1

**Dealing With It**

Hello! Long time no... Holy crap! I've been away for... A WHOLE YEAR! *sweat drops*

Soooooo... for all of the people I sent that anouncement to, I'm terribly sorry. I don't have a computer of my own yet, so I HACKED INTO MY MOM'S COMPUTER! (She's going to kill me...) Anyways, this is a new fic I've made, and for all who haven't read Furi Kuri, please do so now, or you will never understand it. (For those of you who read this while looking at the furi kuri section of .net, that was for the people who usually read my Sonic stories, so PLEASE do not plague me with a review that yells at me for writing an oxymoron like that.) So, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Just for reference, this takes place at the end of Manga chapter #5 (Subbed issue 11, for those who use Mango on Android).

* * *

><p>"Naota-kun! Go get Haruko. You go back to your room and sulk over your little romance problems, we won't disturb you."<p>

Kamon _still_ had that ugly grin on his face when he was talking to his son. Of course, Naota was always disguted with the way his father acted. "What would she want from _you?_" With that, Kamon replied "What would _I _want? This is an adults only party! Go get her and get out!"

_Meanwhile..._

Mamimi had just arrived at the Nandaba residence. Haruko just put an emergency ladder over Naota's window to let her up, with a smile on her face. "Sameji! Long time no see!" Mamimi, on the other hand, had a saddened look on her face. "Haru-san... I have no scenes left. I set so many fires.." Haruko just smiled at this. "Poor girl. I brought something nice for you to wear..." She pulled the clothes out of the bag, both girls had grown a mischevious smirk. "Ready to push Tak-kun's hormones?"

As soon as Mamimi had gotten dressen in the skimpy santa-esque outfit, Eri, who had been staying at Naota's house for a couple of days, walked in. Eri had taken this herself as a challenge, and in a flash had donned a men's extra large shirt. ONLY a men's XL shirt. Haruko and Mamimi were staring at her in shock. Partly becouse she _did _look sexy in that shirt, but mostly because this was Eri Ninamori, the girl in school who was the mayor's daughter and was _extremely _uptight, had dressed up to woo Naota. "Ha! Beginners... Men's extra large shirts are super sexy. I'll just act like I didn't find anyhting else!"

* * *

><p>Naota was right at the bottom of the stairs, and despite hearing most of the conversation, had no idea of what the girls upstairs were talking about. Hearing a "Wear something under it!" or a "That's real eyecatching!" only seemed to fuel his confusion. The only thing that seemed to distact him was Canti walking through the door. The robotic servant Naota brough home with him only a few days ago was walking around the house, with a bag of what Naota assumed was groceries, when it stopped and looked at Naota. A beep resonated from the robot, almost sounding like it was wanting to say "Why are you down here?" Naota sighed. "I guess you're going to the other's, too?" And with that, Canti walked off to another section of the house.<p>

Naota sat down on the staircase, and pulled out one of the sodas he carried around with him. it had become sort of a habit for him, since everyone seemed to take pleasure in beating him to pushing the button of the drinks he doesn't like after he puts his money in. Halfway through the can, he heard giggling upstairs, and Haruko grabbed his shoulders from behind him. "Come upstairs. We're waiting already..." And she walked off, probably to Mon-chan's "party." Seeing no point in delaying the inevitable, he walked up the stairs, and opened the sliding door into his room. Awaiting him were the two other girls, barely covered, trying to get him to sit between them. Naota just stared at them with a mix of shock, anger, and annoyance. Wanting more than anything to get out of his own bedroom, he made up the worst excuse possible.

"I have to... use the bathroom..."

* * *

><p>Sitting outside on the small porch, Naota could hear every single one of the girl's laughs, all of the directed at him. He shot a glare at the window, but his face turned into a surprised one when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Canti. Sitting down with the human, Canti turned his TV shaped head toward Naota, hoping to get something from him. Naota just looked down and said "You know... I wanted to buy a robot model, but... I don't have a place to build it." The robot reached aorund, and pulled Naota into a small hug. Naota looked up with wide eyes at Canti, before looking back at the ground. "No one's ever hugged me before... I've always just been treated like either an insane person, a burden. Especially my dad... He's done nothing but push me away, especially now that Haruko came..." Canti heard a small sniffle from the little kid. "Even my friends are keeping more distance from me... Masashi and Gaku wouldn't even look at me today..." Naota's voice cracked. "I tried my best to be like the other people in school, but I couldn't even get any friends pretending to be someone else."<p>

"...Is there something wrong with me?" Canti turned his head sharply to Naota. The kid was looking at him, expecting an answer. Canti didn't hesitate in shaking his head to answer no. Naota's eyes had become watery, showing just how fragile Naota's state of mind really was. "Then... why is all of this happening to me?" At first, Canti didn't know what he meant. That is, until realization hit him like a bullet. Naota was talking about, well, _everything... _the girls toying with him, the loss of affection from his family and friends, the robotic monsters that burst out of his head at any given moment... everything.

No matter how much of a pleading look Naota had, Canti knew he could never give him an answer. It was just an question that nobody could give a definite answer to. Admitting defeat, Canti shrugged his shoulders, while the word _'Sorry...'_ appeared on this screen. Naota looked down, and fell silent.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Canti just only stare at the kid, who had tears slowly falling from his face. Wanting to at least help the poor boy, he pulled Naota back into another hug. As soon as he did, Naota burst out in a waterfall of tears, breaking down in the robots arms. Naota leaned into Canti's frame, but the robot still held onto the troubled boy. For what seemed like an eternity, Naota cried, and Canti would be there to comfort him, until Naota quite literally exausted himself, and passed out. Canti waited a minute for Naota to fall into a deeper sleep, before he picked him up and placed Naota carefully on his shoulder, before going back inside.

* * *

><p>As sunlight shined through his bedroom window, Naota stirred in his bed. As he woke up, he found himself alone, with the exception of Canti, powered down, who was sitting directly in front of the door. Sitting up, he looked around, loving the peacefullness of this morning. No Haruko smacking him around with her guitar, no Eri giving him a lecture on punctuality, and no Kamon bursting through the dorr, yelling at him to wake up. It was... <em>normal. <em>(A/N: My thinking is that just because something happens all the time at the same time doesn't necessarily mean that it could be considered normal to the rest of the world, so although Naota absolutley hates things happening exactly the same way over and over, does not mean that it is called normal. After all, the Nandaba family isn't exactly what you could call normal.)

Getting up, Naota walked over to Canti, and shook him lightly on the shoulder. "Canti... Canti... Wake up..." A whir of a processor and a beep told Naota that he succeded. As the robot got up, Naota opened the door and walked downstairs. As he went to the dining room, he was greeted to the sight of his grandfather, Kamon, Eri, Haruko, and Mamimi all sitting down at the table together. As soon as he walked in, all eyes were on him. Eri was the first to speak up. "Your robot is soooo mean!" Naota cocked his head to the side, and Mamimi explained, in no less of an angry state. "He came in with you passed out on his shoulder. We _WERE_ planning on surprising you when you woke up, but Canti just threw us out of your room! _And then_, he had the gall to throw our normal clothes after us!" Kamon was just about to say something else, (Naota doubted that it would be anything he'd want to hear- he still had tissue stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding.) but Canti had walked in, leaving everyone's attention focused on him.

Naota looked at Canti, wondering why the robot did that for him. After getting a rather vulgar beration from the girls at the table, Canti went to his buisiness of washing the dishes, while everyone, except Naota, had finished their breakfast. After Naota finished, he went to the kitchen to drop off his dishes. As he went, he offered to help Canti, who politely declined. "Canti..." The robot paused to look at Naota. "Thank you, Canti..." The robot nodded, while the words appeared on his TV-like head. _'No problem. It was worth it, getting the looks on their faces.' _Naota gave a small laugh at the joke. "Yeah..." After some seconds of silence, Naota spoke up, "Um.. Canti? I'm... I'm sorry for saying before that you didn't have feelings*... I was cruel to say that." Before Naota could even say anything more, Canti kneeled down to the boy's eye level, and words flashed on his screen. _'You had a lot of stress on you, and were just thrown into this mess by Haruko. It's not your fault.'_

After reading the words on the screen, Naota smiled. "In that case, do you want to play baseball sometime?"

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. To any Fooly Cooly-ers, (or Furi Furi or FLCL, they're all the same), please let me know if you like this. This was kind of an experiment to figure out if people like this, even though my writing skills have rusted from underuse. Anyways, thank you for actually making it this far into the story without hitting the back button! For that you will get a virtual gold bar!**<p>

I have always loved FLCL. I've watched the anime, and read the manga. (In my opinion, the Manga is better than the Anime) To any others, I am a supporter of HarukoXTakkun, and I honestly want to punch Kamon in the face repeatedly, should I ever meet him. Canti is my favorite character, and... Amarao's eyebrows creep the hell out of me.

Oh and the asterisks.

* That was in issue #2-C, or #4 for those who use Mango on Android Phones or Tablets

** To get the virtual gold bar, you will have to sign that mysterious contract that just randomly appeared in front of you. Dont worry, the only stipulation on it is that you have to sell your soul. If you feel unsure, too insane, feel like you might be high, or feel like this is a satanic act, please respectively find a confidence helper, psychiatrist, drug tester, and/or your local preist and/ exorcist.


	2. Sad Times

I'll be sending this to everyone I know, and the post this on all of my stories.

Unfortunately, with all the work at IB, I don't have much time left for all of the other things I like to do, such as going on my PS3, and writing fanfictions (of course). I have been doing my best to keep tabs with most of the people on this website. But, I still lack the time. Unfortunately, this has made the horrible result that I have lost interest in Sonic the Hedgehog, my major fanfiction idea base. That and coupled with the fact that I have become increasingly aggravated with this website's support and help in new categories, I have made a decision.

I am going to start moving all of my stories out of my account and begin moving them over to my DeviantArt account. I can do a lot more there and post journal entries occasionally, and post art. I'll try to make a Fiction Press account as well. I have plenty of original ideas, and after some very encouraging words from my english teacher, I may even start commercially writing in full fledged books.

My decision is not final, however. I really do like a lot of the people of the site, and I might come back eventually. I am not entirely sure if I will, but I just might later on. I WILL, however, stay on the site for reading other stories and reviewing them.

I have managed to write a piece of one fanfiction, for a very good flash called Tarboy. It's an amazing video, I strongly suggest you watch it. (www. youtube .com /watch?v=ACHVwA1D8fE). I tried getting ff .net to add a new category for it, but I have not seen it made yet, let alone a reply saying they got the message. I thought of starting an internet rally for it, but I'm not sure that'll work. Send me a PM if you want to try. If enough people reply, I'll think of a plan, but again, I'm not sure it'll work.

My dA account is sonic9234 .deviantart .com. I'll try to continue my work there.

So I guess this is a goodbye.

I wish I have more to say, I really do. But, I don't. But I'll start moving my stuff around the next two weeks, I have another week of school before my break.


	3. WTH!

I feel duped. I literally JUST got a reply from ff .net a couple of SECONDS after I sent that last message.


End file.
